El amor cambia
by marcii'kaulitz'cullen'uchiha
Summary: —Tiene sentido, ¿no? O sea, que el amor cambia a las personas —¡Ah!… Ya veo, ¡claro que lo hace! Tú lo hiciste —Sasuke…


_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de la Gran Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**Agradecimientos: Gracias a mi amiga y Beta Lara (: ILOVEU, a Yazmin y a Misora por todo el apoyo y consejos dados…!**_

_**-:-**_

_Fábula__ ancestral_

_Sueño__ hecho verdad_

_Belleza y fealdad, juntas_

_Hallarán más que una amistad…_

Vi la pantalla en negro, mientras los primero acordes de la canción "Bella y Bestia" inundaban la sala.

—Si Naomi sigue viendo esa película diez veces al día, terminaré por saberme los diálogos de memoria —dijo con una sonrisa mi esposo Sasuke. Observamos al mismo tiempo a nuestra hermosa princesa, acostada en el sofá grande, usando un vestido amarillo, mientras en sus manos estaban las muñecas de la Bella y la Bestia.

—¿Sabes?… Pienso que lo de la película es real… digo, tiene sentido, ¿no?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí… o sea, que el amor cambia a las personas.

—Ay, Sakura, el amor no cambia a un monstruo. De hecho, ¡nada lo hace ya que no existen! —dijo Sasuke con una risa bailándole en el rostro.

¿Qué, me creía estúpida? ¡Yo no hablaba de eso!

—No hablo de ese tipo de cambio, Sasuke —dije rodando los ojos —. Hablo sentimentalmente…—

—¡Ah!… Ya veo, ¡claro que lo hace! Tú lo hiciste — dijo sonrojando mirando hacia abajo.

—¿De… de qué hablas?

—Ay, Sakura, ¿no lo ves?, ¿no te acuerdas como era… antes? —murmuró con tristeza.

¡Claro que me acordaba! ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Pero habíamos, antes de casarnos, olvidado todo, dado vuelta a la pagina, ¿por qué ahora lo recordaba?

—Sí, sí, me acuerdo. ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Tú me cambiaste, tú y tu amor. Yo era… una persona fría, egocéntrica, creída, presumida, odiaba los apodos, odiaba perder, era mentiroso, jugaba con las mujeres. ¿No te acuerdas como me fui… sólo para hacerte sufrir?

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi columna. ¡Claro que me acordaba!

—Cla-claro que me acuerdo —dije con la voz entrecortada y bajando la cabeza.

Sentí como unas manos me levantaban la cabeza, y unos labios me besaban con ternura la frente.

—Pero… ¿te digo algo? No me fui para hacerte sufrir… me fui porque yo me… estaba enamorando de ti. Y eso no podía ser el _gran_ Sasuke no se enamora… ¡qué estúpido era! Al irme lo único que logré para mí fue hacerme daño a mí mismo. Me di cuenta de que sí, me había enamorado de ti. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo. Pero qué más le hacía, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti. Y lo sigo estando. Eso fue lo que me hizo cambiar, y volví, y extrañamente tu me recibiste con los brazos abiertos, aunque yo no me lo merecía. Entonces decidí que iba a cambiar… ¡por ti, sólo por ti!

—Sasuke… —mis ojos se cristalizaron.

—Sakura… tú me cambiaste, pase de no aceptar perder, a perder a propósito por mi hija…—

Sakura recordó cuando había visto a Sasuke jugar al _Twister_, y ver cómo Sasuke se caía a propósito alegando que el ya estaba demasiado "viejo" para jugar eso, y pues, obviamente, dejando ganar a Nahomi.

—Pasé de odiar los apodos y las burlas, a ser el objeto de burla de mi hija, y ser tu _osito_. Pasé de ser una persona fría a ser cursi. Pasé de ser una mala persona y no saber disculparme, a disculparme cada cinco minutos contigo cuando hago algo mal. Pasé de odiar estar enamorado de ti, a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo por estarlo; y a gritarlo ¡_te amo, Sakura_! Pasé de jugar con las mujeres, a que tú seas la única en mi vida, la única a la que quiero y necesito, a la que no pienso cambiar por nada, ni _nadie_. Pasé de odiar a los niños, a amar rotundamente a mi hija, que es mi más grande tesoro aparte de ti. Pasé de ser un presumido… ¡a serlo más! Y cómo no presumirte…

Solté una ligera risita, mientras sentía lagrimas caer por mi rostro.

—¡Ay, Sakura! No era para que lloraras, no era mi intención… lo siento, amor.

—¡Tontito! No lloro de tristeza, sino de felicidad, aparte de que mis hormonas andan un poco… raras, ya sabes un embarazo no es fácil —expliqué sobando mi pequeña panza de apenas cuatro meses.

—Sí, claro, comprendo… supongo.

—Te amo, mi Bestia —sonreí y lo besé.

Se separó sólo por un momento para decirme:

—Te amo, mi Bella… mi Sakura.

-:-

_¡__Hola__ chicas!__ Espero que estén muy bien (:_

_Espero que les haya gustado… esta bastante sweet en realidad, creo que es uno de los pocos fic's míos que no tienen algo de drama, o algo por el estilo… y no se acostumbre jujuju…! Pero no se preocupen muy pronto tendrán un nuevo drama mio ¡oh yeah! Oh! Y antes de que se me olvide… creo que si va a haber 2ª parte para "Gracias por Negarme" la verdad es que lo dude bastante… porque tenía miedo de que pasara como en las películas ¿no? O sea asi de que la primera parte era de ¡Woao! Y la segunda era como para llorar de lo mala que estaba… pero bueno hable con una amiga, lei todos los reviews y muchos me la pedían, hablamos ideas, y bueno ya esta escribiéndose la segunda parte, ¿Cuándo la tendre? La verdad les mentiría si les dijera una fecha, o si les dijera para el mes que viene o asi, por que la verdad pues entre la escuela, amigos, inspiración, betear y demás… pues nose, pero Ya se esta escribiendo y próximamente estará (: pero no les dare ni avances ni nada por que pues apenas esta estructurándose… bueno sin mas por el momento y después de este GRAN alargamiento me despido…_

_Las invito a pasar a mis otras historias… ;)_

_¡¿Meresco review? ¿les gusto? Tomatazos, lechugasos! Todo con respeto ya saben ;) _

_Bueno chao! Nos leemos… _

_Gracias por leer!_


End file.
